Catalysts are important components of many chemical manufacturing processes, and may be used to accelerate the rate of the reaction in question and/or to increase the selectivity or efficiency towards the desired product(s). Catalysts may be utilized in connection with many reactions. In particular, catalysts may be used in the epoxidation of olefins. Improved heterogenous epoxidation catalysts are needed.